Kowareta shiketsu-tai: Sacred Chains of The Air White Wolf
by Broken Tourniquet
Summary: Tourn, all she knows is her saviour, this town, and secrets she can't remember. Born of what? If she can repair the damage she caused Hinata maybe she can regain what was taken from her. What can you do when all you know is nothing? When all you know is buried inside you with a haunting face? WARNING: Yuri/Femslash and hints of it.
1. Prolouge

AN: Just something very very random I came up with. III Love Hinata. I wanted to rework on a 1st person View sssooo...yup. I have never written anything Naruto related so it might suck for a bit but I hope you'll bare with it and see how it turns out! I am not amazing but I am trying to work on it and the first few chapters might feel rushed...

* * *

**_PROLOGUE_**

I blinked my eyes opening them forcefully. Light irritated them and I grunted. Where was I? I felt a warmth beside on my legs. It pinned them there. It was a nice warmth...it was comforting and gentle. As my eyes got used to the light I heard shuffling and the door shutting. Wait...who was I? I looked up at a pink haired figure I guess would be a doctor but she had casual clothing on. She smiled at me and asked how I felt but my throat felt to dry and heavy to answer. She watched me with concern instead. I sat up as I held my bandaged head in pain. "Ack..." I looked in shocked to find the source of the warmth. It was a dark haired girl with light beautiful skin sleeping with her head on its side in her arms folded. I could only see half her face as the rest of it was hidden.

"That's Hinata." The lady watched me with interest to see what I would do. "She's the one who brought you in." I looked at her in shock. "Judging from both yours and her wounds I'd say she saved you but she didn't want to talk about it when she dragged you into Konoha." I looked around. I see this was a hospital! And this...young woman saved me? Why? "Do you remember anything?" She asked politely. I shook my head no. "Sakura!" Someone called down the hall. The woman rushed out leaving me and this woman here.

I stared at the woman. Her hair was beautiful...I hesitantly put my hand out to move some of her hair. When she moved I pulled back quickly. Maybe a touch could remind me...? I grazed my hands across her face gentle resting my palm on her cheek and moving my thumb across her face. She was so soft and gentle to the touch...it gave me chills. I guess instinctively she put a hand on mine. My cheeks felt warm. Her eyes opened blinking at me. She sat up and let my hand fall to my lap as she smiles brightly at me and she blushed to I guess from what I did. A cute smile yeah...What the hell happened? I couldn't remember anything! I just realized this...My head started to swarm and panic filled me. I need to get out, I need to get out! This Hinata put her hand on my arm and squeezed. "Calm down." She said sternly. I ignored it and swung my legs off the bed. I was being a stupid girl. At least I remembered I was female that'd have been awkward to figure out. My eyes widened as panic filled me more If I didn't get out and remember I would die here uselessly! Was I useless? I tried to stand but as soon as I did I fell forward. I would have hit the ground hard really hard instead I fell into Hinata her arms wrapped around as I fell into her shoulder. She must have made a very fast movement or I was just stupid. I didn't know anything about her but she saved me...again. I breathed hard against her as she helped stand me up. Something about her was gentle and soothing I was almost instantly calmed. She helped me back in bed without a word and sat back down. Something about the look on her face told me she was holding something against herself. I didn't know what to say. "Don't try that again. You need to rest okay? You where beaten almost to death so relax." She was commanding to me wasn't she? I bet it was to everyone. "It's not my place to ask...do you remember anything?" She had concern on her face.

"N-no..." My voice shocked me as it was hoarse and dry but I guess that was normal. Come to think of it I was thirsty. I don't know why but I could read her like an open book. She was doubtful of herself, unsure, and held a grudge against herself. She was beating herself up but I didn't know what to say...what could I say? In reality there was nothing I could say I didn't even have a name...at least I didn't remember it. I looked down at my arms..my god all the scratches, and bruises on my skin. It must have been some brawl or whatever..."W-hat happened...?" I tried to ask politely. I didn't want to sound rude or hateful to her. She saved be twice after all. She gave me a remorseful stare that I tried to shake off as I took a sip of water. The water tasted like heaven to me! She watched as I took a swig to satisfy my thirst for a bit.

"I was coming back from a mission...I split off from my team to get some air...I was going through the forest alone," she paused wondering if she should continue. I motioned for her to as nicely as possible. I was cranky still and tired but I didn't want her to get the wrong impression. "It's hard to explain...I saw you staggering and running covered in blood." She cringed remembering the thought. It looked painful for her to remember. "I...something told me that you needed help so I got to you as fast as I could. You just fell and laid on the ground breathing hard, barely able to move. There where people after you...looked like bandits but there where alot and they where skilled. I Tried to fend them off but-" She looked at me shamefully. "I'm not the best ninja but they all had special abilities. They said they'd kill you I couldn't let that happen.. I got hit but I fended them off till sensei came to help.. he carried you to town." I could tell by her conflicting expression that that was all I was going to get out of her. I didn't want to press her either. Sure I was hurt worse and had no memory but she had been through hell to. After all she was human.

"That pink haired woman...Must be one tough strawberry." Hinata laughed covering her mouth. I smiled thankful that my lame attempt at a joke had worked! I laughed to but immediately held my side in pain. I must have been stabbed...that's what it felt like I guess. Hinata frowned and stood up. I grabbed her wrist. "Please stay..." I begged. She seemed unsure. "I don't know anyone else...I can't stay...by myself." She looked taken back a little.

"Okay..." I let go and watched her sit down. I turned over on my side to look at her at least until I passed out. Look at my savior till I fell asleep. She was beautiful for sure. I blushed realizing it. She cocked an eyebrow but sat there in silence. I hope she doesn't get in trouble for staying..

* * *

AN: This being the prologue I figured I'd explain this a little. The concept is Tourn pretty much wakes up in a hospital with no memory at all no clue at all to what happened and Tourn only know's Hinata, as she dragged Tourn's useless ass into Konoha ._. Over a period of time Tourn becomes more and more comfortable in Konoha but at the same time I painfully remember what happened. Hinata being my first friend is obviously the one I trust the most.

The first few chapters will be Hinata trying to avoid everyone I'm thinking of the story as I go okay? Don't worry she'll be back to herself in a...a bit. Don't like it don't read. I am strange and I rite weird crap. It feels weird writing from Tourn's perspective ._. lord...Anyways enjoy or hate.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Yup more dudable crap for you guys :P Tourn is an OC I am working on yup the first person thing sucks but I hope I can get better at it as I go! Anyways hope you enjoy :D or something. hhaaavvveeeee fffuuunnnn XDDD

* * *

**_ chapter 1_**

**_SAVIOUR_**

When I woke up no one was there... I couldn't expect her to stay forever just for be someone she didn't know could I? If I did it would have been wrong...to selfish. Today I was in a bit of pain but not like during the night. I woke up several times in pain and she was there comforting me like she did this to me. I couldn't think anything other than reasons why she didn't. It had been nearly a week since I was here. I was supposed yo be released today or atleast if I was deemed able to. I had nowhere to go though...I don't have a home, or a name, no family, and all I have is one slightly familiar friendly face who had been traumatized by my stupidity. It was all my fault she was like this and I couldn't do a damn thing. God I was so useless...why was I alive? Guilt washed over me and I held back tears. I was glad she wasn't here because I felt like nothing but a burden and curse to her. I saw a figure at the door but I didn't give it attention. She was a woman, but as she came into view I saw she was much older than Hinata. She gave a stern observing look as she stood beside me. I looked at her with tearful eyes. She looked sad to see me like this but didn't say anything for a little while. I knew what she was going to ask. "I don't remember anything...I have no past, no name, no home, no family. There's no need to ask me." I said in a soft sad tone.

"I figured. I was told that you and Hinata had been through hell. Probably traumatizing enough to cause memory loss." She was probably in charge of the town from her assertive boss tone. She was taller than me, blonde hair, blue eyes, I noted the mark on her forehead. It wasn't that weird to me so maybe I had seen one before? I don't know...I can't remember. Not yet anyways. "You carried this sword with you clutched in your hand." She told me gently handing me the sword in it's Heath like it was fragile. It was unique and felt right to be in my hands. "Maybe some practice will bring back memories." She gave a worn smile. "You have a tattoo on your shoulder...Tourniquet. If it's okay with you we would like to call you that or Tourn." Tourn...like torn.

"Yeah...but why give me a name?"

"Hinata picked it out actually. She saw the tattoo." I was still confused. Apparently it showed because she continued. "We don't think your a threat. Hinata guarantees it so it's arranged you'll be a Konoha citizen and Hinata will be responsible for you. She's responsible to keep you out of trouble and help you. If you need anything she's your girl. Atleast for now you'll stay here until you remember everything." I smiled and nodded. "Do me a personal favor...she's really shaken up and not herself at all help her."

"I will." With that we had small talk then she left. I had alot to think about. But atleast I had something to go by. Tourn of Konoha with no memory oh and a sword. Damn I was useless. I wasn't emotionally drained yet but physically I was but I needed to get out of this hospital. I was getting paranoid and uneasy. The only thing to keep me calm was meds and Hinata. I hadn't had anything for the pain not that I need it and Hinata wasn't here. I sighed and stared at my sword. It really felt like mine. I guess in a few days my muscle memory will come back to me. It was red and gold yellow. Pretty but mine. I looked at the clothes beside my bed. A red shirt, tan pants, and shoes. Well if I was going anywhere I needed to get dressed. I could do it sitting in bed but it'd take forever wouldn't it?

"Looks like you can handle yourself." I turned around to find Hinata. I smiled and she nodded at me. She wasn't being short with me it would be obvious to anyone that she was just exhausted. She had been here for me of course she'd be tired. She saw me struggle with the sword as my ribs where bruised, she helped strap it to my back. "Guess your ready to go." I nodded not feeling the need to speak. "You'll stay at my house for awhile. That okay?" I nodded and she smiled. I couldn't tell if it was genuine or not...but I guess it didn't really matter.

"I..." She looked at me. I could feel it break down. The emotional wall I had built up was falling down slowly and I was probably going to cry like the pathetic weakling I was. I could feel my tears sting. What if I saw myself like this? What did I even look like? "I'm so sorry...that you had to save me.." I put my head down and clenched my fists. If I had been stronger, if I had been smarter she'd be okay and I wouldn't be a mess. She put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed. It was reassuring but I was to blame... I guess no words needed to be said other than when she said "time to go home" I followed obediently much like she had full restraint over me and my actions. I just hope I could help her the way she needs it.

"Hey Hinata!" Someone chimed happily. I grew tense as I never met him before. He looked about 17 or 16 the same age as Hinata I guessed. Blonde Hair, Blue eyes, orange and black clothes...Hinata's cheeks turned pink. Her blushing was cute especially over this boy. "Who's this?" He asked pointing to me and scratched his head. I guess he was trying to figure me out which was impossible but he can try I guess. I moved brunette strands of hair out of my face and smiled. "I'm Naruto!" He smiled happily and stool his hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Tourn!" I said with just as much enthusiasm. Hinata looked shocked but I smiled at her and she blushed more. I shook his hand and he had a firm grip. That was cool though, it meant he was trustworthy and kind. Hinata apparently liked him alot.

"Hinata?" He said with disappointment as she ignored him and walked further down the street. I could tell from the look in his eyes he was deadly worried about her. I think everyone was. "I guess you have to go...we'll talk later?" I nodded with a smile and waved as I sped up to get beside Hinata.

She really didn't want to talk about it or talk to anyone. I had to fix this...I need to fix this. Anything to make her herself again. God that was going to be beyond hard because I didn't know her or anything about her besides her name and the fact she was taking care of me. Maybe I should say something to her but what? What exactly could I possibly say? I didn't know so I kept silent and walked with my eyes closed. I could feel her presence beside me, something in the air told me how far and where she was. The darkness was kind of suiting to me I guess. Maybe I was evil? I certainly felt like it. My hands in my pockets I felt kind of content walking like this and trusting my instincts. I could feel her eyes on me.

"A fools heracy isn't anything but a diamond among glass. The more blame is placed upon yourself the more you'll never heal or deal with it. If you can't trust yourself trust me." I gave her a sturdy look with fixated eyes. Her eyes seemed to sparkle in admiration for a moment but returned to the road. I don't think she could trust me either because of what I've done or because she didn't want to get near me but I could be patient. After all Trust had to be built and polished to be able to have it.

"Yeah..." Was all she said. I could tell though it hit her pretty hard. She kept an eye on me for sure out of the corner of her eye. She probably wasn't paying attention to the road either just watching me I guess to figure out what I was thinking. I could tell from the corner of my eye so I smiled at her. Her lavender and cream jacket covered her torso. It was kind of hot out...did she always wear it? "You know..." I guess she wanted my attention so I gave it to her. "Your very quiet. My father might like you...do you follow orders?" She had real interest this time. I guess this was a start maybe.

"Hm..." I continued to follow her. I thought hard about that. "Well I'm not sure. I don't really remember so..." She looked guilty and resumed her beating herself up mode. Well fuck...I was messing up alot wasn't I? What next? I destroy the world?

"S-sorry...I forgot..." She bit her bottom lip trying to hold back some words I guess. Man...she really didn't believe in herself much did she? She was so hard on herself it was unbelievable to me. Well that Tsunade woman said she was different than usual. I put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. She looked at me bewildered and I just smiled confidently at her. Her cheeks grew pink which made me smile more. She looked down at the ground immediately and I withdrew my hand wondering if I did something wrong...She was more lenient to others but not me.

"Hina-!" I grabbed her by the waist accidentally slamming her to a wall in a nearby alley. A wagon had almost hit her but I was glad to have gotten her out of the way. It was just a split second and all she could do was give a fearful look. Her arms where instinctively wrapped around me for protection. Her head against my shoulder with eyes closed tightly. My hands where on the wall directly above her shoulders. Atleast I got to play hero! Although I was nearly killed so this didn't count I guess. My side hurt a little but it was okay because she was fine. I looked down with a quizzical look at her. Her grip loosened little by little I guess afraid someone was hurt. Finally she looked at me and I gave a perfect smile at her. Her blush returned and she let go of me unsure what to do because I had her pinned.

"W-we N-need to go..." I nodded and picked up my sword throwing it over my back with the strap she fashioned at last minute. She cleared her throat and looked up at the building measuring how high up it was. She looked at me then the building. I felt dumbfounded because I was catching on at all. "How did you move so fast?" I shook my head assuring her I didn't know. She nodded at me and took a deep breath. "Your hurt so you can't climb." From her look you could tell she was frustrated and maybe aggravated. Not at me though at my inability to do things. I kind of admired her...something about her stood out it was...acknowledging and no one else seemed to acknowledge her in that way. She to them was just 'normal'. She was more.

"If you want to...go ahead and go I'm fine to walk." She shook her head no and grabbed my wrist walking me to our destination. Her grip was firm but gentle. Looking around for a change I saw the village was rebuilding. Looked like important buildings where done schools, hospital, apartment complexes, and I guess homes but it wasn't completely done atleast over half of the village was up and running I guess. What happened? Should I ask...? No I'd best keep my mouth shut for now because if I brought up something about the village she was born in I'd probably get a fist full of anger. She might not be the punching kind but I shouldn't take any chances. I was healing after all. It was a beautiful village though. Kids could be seen running throughout the streets, merchants, and everything you'd expect to find except...something felt deeper. Much much deeper than just streets, people, and buildings.

"Let's just get home...!" I guess it was the friction in the air I could sense that was making her uneasy and wanting to go home ASAP. That or she had a messy room but either one would work for an excuse. Excuse or not she was hurrying us and it seemed important to her so I tried my best to keep up despite the pain. Although my breathing grew heavy she didn't really notice but she was preoccupied with her thoughts so it was okay I guess. I just had to hold in the urge to tell her to stop or yank away and make her stop. Maybe I could just tell her...but then that'd make her feel guilty.

It looked a family house. An entire clan could have lived there! I looked around amazed at the house as we walked in. She chuckled at my face but led me to a guest bedroom and let me look around. Everything was fancy for sure! It seemed simply brand new or untouched maybe both. I looked at her and smiled brightly. She nodded at me.

"T-this is your room. D-do you have any belongings?" I just shook my head. All I had was my sword and the clothes I was wearing. She nodded and put a hand on her hip thinking. "Well...tomorrow we have to get you to the training ground. Maybe after that we can get you some things." She sounded very serious but if she meant spending her money on me I'd have to refuse because I truthfully had no money and I caused enough chaos already. Her eyes where pretty I noted catching myself staring at them. She didn't seem to notice because she was just awkwardly looking around I guess to break the awkwardness. In a split second she raised her head in alarm and looked frantic for a moment. "My father's home..." She smiled motioning for me to follow.

"Hinata-" The older man stopped as he saw me and gave a stern look. The younger man with him just gave me a blank look. "Who is this?" Hinata's father asked demandingly. He must have been head of the house. The younger man crossed his arms. Both where wearing headbands like Hinata but on their forehead.

"Father and Neji Nii-San" she bowed graciously with great respect. "T-this is..." I guess she didn't really know how to explain quite yet. It must have been confusing to her to still. "Tourn...She..." She looked to me for help. Well I guess I had to step in.

"I woke in the hospital with no recollection or memory of anything. Hinata-Sama," She seemed surprised at my smile I held saying her name. "Saved me literally dragging my body in her arms across the forest." I put a hand on her shoulder. I remembered dreaming bits and pieces of when she rescued me. She seemed alarmed like I remembering something was shocking. "I just remember your daughter," I spoke to the older man. "Doing CPR and deflecting everything that came at her. That Lady Tsunade put Hinata in charge of my care. She made me a citizen of um...?" Shit I couldn't remember the name of the time.

"Konoha..." Hinata whispered to me and kept her head down. I could tell something was wrong.. maybe bringing up the rescue wasn't the right thing. There was something else I fucked up. The Neji guy just ignored us and walked past us to the hallway I guess going to bed.

"Good." Her father said snapping my attention towards him. "I'll talk to the hokage tomorrow about this situation. For now get some rest both of you because I am guessing you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. Why was no one acknowledging the fact she was literally a hero? Maybe they where all tired. I nodded and followed Hinata as our bedrooms where right next door. Before actually going in I smiled at her.

"Thanks hero." And I walked into my room. A clear night of thinking and I might be set to go.


End file.
